


Plan B

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: He sent her back to change things, in case they couldn't win. But can she convince his past self to actually look into her eyes? Time travel, suppose you could call it Obito-centric.





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Written on paper and transferred over to my laptop later, this is basically just a simple 'Obito sends Sakura back to deliver a message to himself' thing. Also on fanfiction.

_ **Plan B** _

 

Obito, in ‘disguise’ as Madara, was luring the young Itachi into his plan. But before he could really get into depth on it, they were interrupted by space time warping that was _exactly_ the same as his own technique.

 

“Obito!”

 

He stiffened at having someone call him by that name. Especially some… _pink haired…_ woman in a Konoha flak jacket, hitai-ate so _proudly_ displayed on her wide forehead.

 

“Oh, great! I’m in the right spot!”

 

“Who are you?” Itachi demanded, but she just ignored him.

 

“I have a message for you,” she told Obito. “It’s in my head, locked by your sharingan, so only you can see it and tell it’s authentic.”

 

“And I should believe a _Leaf_ shinobi, why?” Obito demanded coldly.

 

“Oh, it’s not _me_ you’ll believe,” she told him. “Just use tsukuyomi on me, unlock the message, and you’ll see.”

 

Obito had the urge to simply kill her and let it be, but the fact that _she knew his name_ , even with his mask on, had him hesitating.

 

“What is this message?” he demanded, and she rolled her eyes.

 

“You said you’d be distrustful, but I didn’t realise the extent...” she muttered, then said louder, “I’m from the future, I’ve a message about your plans, and once you’ve seen it, I’m either going to return to my own time, or vanish with changed history. Something like that, I dunno...”

 

It was then that she noticed Itachi. “Oh, hey, Itachi-san,” she greeted. “Long time no see!”

 

Itachi simply stared at her, not deigning to answer her. She turned back to Obito.

 

“Well?” she asked.

 

Obito was irritated by this nuisance kunoichi, and he felt his eye twitching in annoyance. Instantly his sharingan activated to full tsukuyomi, and he was pulled into the scene of a battle. There he was, with Kakashi, the annoying pinkette, someone who looked Uchiha, and another who looked like Minato-sen…

 

He shut that thought off.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Obito turned to see yet _another_ him standing there, no mask, battle weary, and injured heavily. “I asked Sakura to go back and give you this message,” that other him spoke. “Couldn’t send Naruto or Sasuke, in case it didn’t work, and there was no way you wouldn’t have killed Kakashi instantly if I’d sent him. But this may be the only way to stop _Her_.”

 

“Her?”

 

“Kaguya.”

 

Obito scoffed. “She’s a myth,” he said.

 

The other Obito looked up, and he also did, seeing a white haired woman looming over the battlefield.

 

“She’s no myth,” the other him said. “She’s manipulated our clan history in order to resurrect herself to our world, to steal back all our chakras and kill us all in the process.”

 

Obito stared at the frozen battle above them. “What…?”

 

“I am a representation of all of my memories,” the other him said as he started to fade to smoke.

That smoke moved forward to envelop him, and suddenly Obito was remembering things that hadn’t happened yet. _“Good luck,”_ he heard whispered in his voice, then he was thrust out of the illusion.

 

Obito jerked, clutching his head as he was overwhelmed. Itachi was still there, uncertain, but with a kunai in his hand now. The girl… Sakura… She was out of the tsukuyomi and gasping, but she recovered before he did. Then she simply stood there and waited calmly.

 

“Well?” she asked once he’d regained some of his composure. “Am I returning or fading, Obito?”

 

“I… I need to think,” Obito said, and she nodded.

 

“I’ll wait here as long as I’m able,” she told him, then turned to Itachi.

 

“Return home, protect your family,” Sakura ordered him. “Keep Shisui away from Danzou too, unless that’s already happened, I’m not sure...”

 

Itachi simply stood there until she let out a frustrated huff and barked, “Move it, Uchiha!”

 

Then he was gone. Obito left as well, running over everything he ‘remembered’ from the tsukuyomi. He spent two days agonising, until he returned to where Sakura was indeed still waiting.

 

“What do I do?” he asked.

 

“That’s up to you,” she told him. “You deliberately sent me to a point where Madara was dead, because you knew there would be no convincing him. Though I think your aim might have been a little off… Still, I think you hoped that you could change things… If that’s the case, I’d _strongly_ recommend killing Danzou, and trying to find a _peaceful_ way to prevent your clan’s coup. Oh, and you should probably destroy Zetsu, both black _and_ white.”

 

Suddenly Sakura began to sparkle and fade, and she smiled, realising before Obito did what he must have subconsciously decided.

 

“Good luck!” she told him, waving as she vanished from sight.


End file.
